Sympathy for the devil
by Ivrian
Summary: COMPLETE. Que faire lorsque votre pire ennemi depuis sept ans se meurt lentement sous vos yeux ? Les fermer ou les ouvrir en grand ? SLASH HPDM.
1. POV Harry

**Sympathy** **for the devil**

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résume** : Que faire lorsque votre pire ennemi depuis sept ans se meurt lentement sous vos yeux ? Les fermer ou les ouvrir en grand ?

**Couple **: HP/DM **(WAOW ! QUELLE SURPRISE, N'EST-CE PAS ? )**

**Genre** : Mini-fic (Pas plus de 4 chapitres, je pense). Pour le moment, PG, ensuite, on verra…

**Note de l'auteur** : Serais-je en train de devenir une fan obsessionnelle de ce couple et des slashs, lol ? Le problème, c'est que pour l'instant, je n'ai envie d'écrire rien d'autre ! Ah, au fait, le titre vient d'une chanson des Rolling Stones, que j'aime beaucoup.

**Sinon, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais en ce moment, j'ai eu envie de faire une pause avec « _Le mari de Narcissa et l'épouse de Lucius_ » et « _A_ _menteur, menteur et demi _». Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas pour autant que je les abandonne !**

°°°

**1**

**POV Harry**

Je n'aurais pas du, je le sais, mais je m'inquiétais. De plus en plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me faisais autant de souci pour lui ? Il était mon pire ennemi depuis longtemps déjà.

Sept ans. Sept années d'insultes, de rejet, de colère.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout d'un coup, je m'angoisse à ce point ?

A cause de moi, son père pourrissait à Azkaban. Sa tante, Bellatrix, avait tué mon parrain, Sirius.

Le seul sentiment qui nous lierait jamais, lui et moi, c'était la haine. Une haine mutuelle, féroce, acharnée.

Quelquefois je me disais que je voulais par-dessus tout le tuer, déchiqueter ce beau visage à belles dents, détruire tant de beauté, de perfection, et d'insolence.

Mais voilà, d'insolence, plus aucune trace…

Il avait l'air malade. Sa peau pâle, ses mains décharnées, ses cheveux fillasses, sans la moindre trace de gel, témoignaient tous de la souffrance qui le rongeait. Il avait perdu une bonne dizaine de kilos. Et cela depuis près de trois mois…

L'autre jour, j'avais entendu Rogue parler avec Poppy Pomfresh. Tous deux se faisaient énormément de bile pour lui. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, d'ailleurs. J'avais vu les regards que Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle lui lançaient quand ils croyaient que personne ne les remarquait.

Au début, je me réjouissais de le voir dans cet état. J'espérais même, quelque part, que l'emprisonnement de son père l'abattrait au point d'en crever. Oui, je l'avais haï à ce point.

Je le haïssais encore.

Parfois…

Mais il y avait désormais ce sentiment, avec qui il fallait compter. Ce sentiment de sourde angoisse qui me poussait à aller vers lui, à le provoquer. Malheureusement, il ne répondait même plus à mes provocations.

J'avais beau m'acharner, avec un zèle que Mione et Ron commençaient à trouver suspect, il m'ignorait. Son regard gris se posait sur moi comme si j'étais transparent. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien ne pas exister.

Et j'enrageais ! Oui, j'enrageais ! Car s'il y avait bien une chose que moi, Harry Potter, j'avais en commun avec lui, Draco Malfoy, c'était de ne pas supporter que mes ennemis m'ignorent.

Mes amis, mes « fans », comme le disait si bien Colin Crivey, j'aurais parfois souhaité qu'ils m'oublient.

Mais mes ennemis, eux, non. Je voulais les voir s'étouffer en prononçant mon nom honni.

Au fil des semaines, je ne pouvais pas empêcher cette inquiétude de grandir en moi. Draco Malfoy, pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, dépérissait à vue d'œil. Et je me sentais impuissant.

Le désespoir qui émanait de toute sa personne était si puissant, si profondément ancré dans sa chair pâle, que j'en étais venu à éprouver de la sympathie pour lui.

De la compassion pour le diable…

Bah ! Il fallait que j'arrête de ressasser sans fin les mêmes rengaines. Ça ne me servait à rien et ne m'aiderait pas à percer ce mystère.

« Demain est un autre jour », dit le proverbe… Peut-être une bonne nuit de sommeil me permettrait-elle d'y voir plus clair ?

Minuit avait sonné depuis longtemps déjà lorsqu'un bruit de voix devant ma porte me réveilla en sursaut.

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mes deux meilleurs amis, entrèrent en trombe dans ma chambre de préfet en chef des Gryffondors, ne se souciant guère de me tirer des bras de Morphée.

- Harry ! hurla Ron, surexcité. Tu as loupé quelque chose !

Hermione lui jeta un regard excédé avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Ron, calme-toi ! Harry, c'est à propos de Malfoy…

Je dressais l'oreille, immédiatement réveillé. Que se passait-il encore avec ma Némésis ?

- Il a essayé de se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie, il y a une heure ! lâcha mon rouquin préféré d'une seule traite.

- Fort heureusement, Parkinson le suivait, reprit Hermione, encore sous le choc. C'est elle qui a donné l'alerte.

- Merlin, t'aurais vu ça ! Il a fallu que Crabbe et Goyle s'y mettent à deux pour le retenir ! Il hurlait qu'il voulait en finir ! Heureusement qu'ils le tenaient solidement !

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer.

- Où est-il, maintenant ? demandai-je, me rendant parfaitement compte que ma voix tremblait.

Hermione me jeta un de ces coups d'œil pénétrants dont elle avait le secret, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- A l'infirmerie. Pomfresh lui a donné de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Harry, il est vraiment au bout du rouleau…

Bizarrement, mes deux meilleurs amis semblaient aussi émus que moi de savoir leur pire ennemi dans cet état. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'interroger la-dessus.

- C'est étrange, continua Hermione, pensive. Il a crié qu'il se méprisait pour avoir fait un tel choix. Il a hurlé qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que continuer comme ça…

- Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? dis-je à mi-voix.

- Je n'en sais rien, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il n'a pas voulu s'expliquer auprès de Parkinson. Pourtant, elle a vraiment essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez !

- Même Pompom s'est mis de la partie, expliqua Ron. Mais Malfoy est resté muet comme une carpe.

Je leur jetai un coup d'œil soupçonneux. Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant de tout ça ? Leurs visages rougissant sous mon air scrutateur me donna la réponse.

- Vous étiez à la tour d'Astronomie pour vous bécoter, tous les deux, hein ?

- Heu… oui, mais c'est pas le sujet, Harry ! fit Ron, pressé de noyer le poisson. Toujours est-il que nous, on a suivi le mouvement et qu'on s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec Pompom, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Mais rien à faire ! Draco refuse de parler à qui que ce soit…

Ma décision fut prise en un éclair. Il me parlerait, à moi. Et au besoin, je lui ferai cracher tous ses secrets un par un.

Ma détermination dut se lire sur mon visage, car Mione posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

- Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire, Harry. Il dort profondément. Mais je pense que tu pourras le voir demain matin.

Je vis qu'elle échangeait un discret coup d'œil avec Ron. Tous deux semblaient extrêmement gênés. Comme s'ils hésitaient à poursuivre la conversation.

- Harry, fit Ron, se décidant brusquement. On se fait du souci, Herm et moi. Est-ce qu'on peut te parler franchement ?

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez toujours fait ? ironisai-je.

Ils sourirent. Dieu ce que je pouvais les aimer, tous les deux ! Ils avaient toujours été la pour moi aux moments les plus importants.

- On se demande juste… en fait… heu… Oh, mince, j'y arrive pas ! Vas-y, toi, Mione !

L'intellectuelle de notre petit groupe ne se dégonfla pas, elle.

- Quels sont exactement tes sentiments pour Malfoy ? me demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

_Oops_ _! Glups ! vous pouvez répéter la question ?_

La, il y eut comme un blanc.

Mes sentiments pour la fouine ? Complexes, très complexes, assurément. Qu'éprouvais-je exactement pour lui ?

De la haine ? Sans aucun doute.

De la pitié ? Peut-être.

De l'amour… ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas moi qui venait de penser ça…

Mon visage dut refléter mes sentiments plus clairement que des mots, car Mione et Ron se levèrent du lit ou ils s'étaient posés le temps de notre discussion.

- Tu devrais y réfléchir avant de lui parler, demain matin, Harry.

Sur cette bonne parole, mon rouquin prit congé, suivi de près par sa petite amie.

Me laissant en proie à un tumulte d'émotions, toutes plus gênantes et contradictoire les une que les autres…

°°°

**A suivre… POV Draco.**


	2. POV Draco

Sympathy for the devil 

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résume** : Que faire lorsque votre pire ennemi depuis sept ans se meurt lentement sous vos yeux ? Les fermer ou les ouvrir en grand ?

**Couple **: HP/DM **(WAOW ! QUELLE SURPRISE, N'EST-CE PAS ? )**

**Genre** : Mini-fic (Pas plus de 4 chapitres, je pense). Pour le moment, PG, ensuite, on verra…

**Réponses aux rewiews** : 

Zairoon : Salut, vous ! Merci pour la double rewiew, lol ! bisous !

Nicole Pavlovna : Tant mieux ! J'aime surprendre mes lecteurs ! Bises, ma Nicky !

Saael' : Coucou, coeur de lionne ! Il faut que tu me dises à quel moment Harry accepte Pansy, vu qu'ils ne sont pas du tout en contact, lol ! J'ai pas tout compris, la… Sinon, j'espère que tu as bien reçu mon mail avec le chapitre 1 de Sang et Honneur ? J'attends ton avis avec impatience ! 

Blaise le poussin masqu : Coucou, les jumeaux ! Vous êtes mal barrés ! Sang et Honneur, ça va pas être une comédie, lol ! 

Noctambule : Et si, Drago d'amour est suicidaire, lol ! Et on ne va pas tarder à comprendre pourquoi !

Tiayel : Ouais, t'as vu que je m'acharne sur ce pauvre Dray, en ce moment ! Mais je trouve qu'il est un peu trop favorisé dans les fics, lol ! Faut rétablir une moyenne !  Pas toujours Riry qui trinque !

Frite 12 : Comment je fais ? Je deviens cinglée, voilà comment je fais ! Sérieusement, j'ai décidé de ne plus me prendre la tête avec les updates, c'est tout. Ce sera… quand ce sera !

Kyogirl 63 : Non, il ne veut pas se suicider pour ça. Merci pour le compliment, j'essaie de mettre de l'humour dans chacune de mes fics.

Nyonoshii : Salut ! C'est bien toi qui m'avais laissé une rewiew sur une de mes traductions qui disait que tu ne pouvais pas rewiewer mes autres fics car elles étaient en R et que tu n'avais pas l'âge, lol ? Enfin, j'en ai fait une en PG, lol ! Bises et merci pour les compliments !

Chupz : T'aurais du me le dire, qu'on sache si on pensait à la même chose, lol !

Top cerise : Je ne lâche pas, lol !

Genevieve Black : Merci d'aimer mes fics ! Grosses bises !

Anya et Xeres : Tout à fait, une phase d'inspiration compulsive, lol ! Non, ce sera différent du désir et la haine, lol !

Cordelune : Bonjour, vous ! J'ai vu que vous vous êtes enfin décidée à continuer MESSAGE, lol ! Plus qu'un chapitre ? J'attends avec impatience le dénouement ! #Air éffondré d'Ivrian# Moi qui me vois partie pour une trentaine de chapitres au moins avec A menteur, menteur et demi ! Sniff !

Mel-Imoen : Toi aussi, tu aimes les pierres qui roulent ? Je les adore. Bises et merci pour les compliments !

°°°

**1**

**POV Draco**

_Le vide m'attirait irrésistiblement. Il semblait m'appeler, me demander de rejoindre mon néant. La pleine lune était si belle, si pure… Je grimpai sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la tour d'Astronomie, prêt à sauter dans la nuit, à ne plus faire qu'un avec elle, lorsque le cri strident de Pansy retentit derrière moi…_

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, dans un grand lit aux draps tout blancs. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que j'étais à l'infirmerie.

Potion de sommeil sans rêves, tu parles !

L'aube pointait ses doigt fins à travers les carreaux des vitres, et mon estomac me fit comprendre que l'heure du petit déjeuner n'était pas loin.

Il allait encore falloir que je me force à manger. Que je me force à avaler cette nourriture insipide du corps, qui n' avait plus désormais qu'un goût de cendres.

Moi qui ne rêvais que de nourriture de l'âme…

Moi, Draco Malfoy, ex-prince des serpentards. Ex-dieu du sexe de Poudlard… Ex-moi-même…

Je fermai les yeux avec un profond soupir, me renversant en arrière sur mon oreiller. Pourquoi cette idiote m'avait-elle empêché d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Bien sûr, je connaissais la réponse.

Parce qu'elle tenait à moi, tout simplement.

Ah, Pansy ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi ? Pourquoi mon sang me poussait-il vers quelqu'un que je méprisais, et que je haïssais jusqu'au tréfonds de moi-même ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'aimais mon pire ennemi ?

Voilà, je l'avais avoué. Moi, Draco Malfoy, était désespérément amoureux de Harry Potter, le survivant. Le vainqueur de Voldemort. Celui qui avait envoyé mon père pourrir en prison.

Celui qui me haïrait toujours. Et pour cette seule et unique raison, jamais je n'accepterai mes sentiments envers lui. Jamais.

Plutôt la mort que le déshonneur.

Jamais je n'avouerai mon amour à celui qui me l'avait inspiré.

Je fus tiré de mes sombres pensées par le grincement de la porte d'entrée. Poppy Pomfresh me fit un sourire que je ne lui rendis pas. 

- Bien dormi, Monsieur Malfoy ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais envie de parler à personne. Et surtout pas à elle.

Mon attitude ne l'intimida guère. Elle posa devant moi un plateau avec de la confiture et du pain grillé.

- Votre petit déjeuner, me dit-elle.

Je me forçai à avaler une tartine, mais rien à faire. La moindre bouchée me restait en travers du gosier. Mes propres sentiments m'étouffaient.

Je mourrais d'amour. Je crevais de haine.

Et pire que tout, je n'arrivais pas à dissocier les deux sentiments, tant ils étaient étroitement liés.

Pompom me regardait bizarrement, comme si elle avait su ce qui m'arrivait. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mr Malfoy, commença-t-elle doucement. Vous avez de la visite.

De la visite ? Et puis quoi encore ! Bon sang ! Tous ces imbéciles ne comprenaient-ils pas que je voulais être seul ? !

Etre seul, et bientôt… crever seul, à l'image de ce qu'avait toujours été ma vie.

- Mr Potter veut vous parler, continua Pompom, guettant ma réaction.

Elle ne dut pas être déçue du voyage. Mon sursaut fut si violent qu'il envoya mon plateau à terre. Hébété, je contemplais les traînées de confitures qui jonchaient le sol.

- Bien, continua mon bourreau en jupons, je lui dis de venir.

Cela me fit revenir à la réalité.

- Non ! criais-je brutalement. Je ne veux pas le voir ! Je n'ai rien à lui dire !

- Mais moi, si ! Et tu vas m'écouter ! fit brusquement la voix de Potter.

Il se tenait sur le seuil. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi en bataille, ses yeux verts semblaient me sonder jusqu'à l'âme.

Une faiblesse traîtresse m'envahit. Si je n'avais pas été assis sur mon lit, mes jambes se seraient certainement dérobées sous moi.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Cette garce d'infirmière nous avait laissés seuls, m'abandonnant au moment où j'aurais eu le plus besoin d'elle !

Un ange passa. Je regardais avec une intense concentration le papier peint du mur en face de moi.

- Que se passe-t-il, Draco ?

L'espace d'une toute petite seconde, je m'autorisais à savourer mon prénom dans sa bouche. Il avait une manière de le prononcer qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Dieu ce que je pouvais l'aimer !

- Réponds-moi, Draco.

Je retins un gémissement. Il me torturait, ne le voyait-il donc pas ? ! Mes mains se crispèrent sur les draps sous l'effort intense que je faisais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. 

Le désir irradiait mes reins. 

Le désir d'être dans ses bras, de ne former plus qu'un avec lui.

Lentement, je me forçai à tourner la tête, lui accordant l'un de ces regards glacials dont la famille Malfoy avait le secret.

- Il ne se passe rien, le balafr ! Maintenant, tu peux sortir !

Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Mais bien sûr ! ironisa-t-il. Tu dépéris à vue d'œil, tu tentes de te suicider, mais à part ça, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

- Tu as tout compris, bigleux ! crachai-je, laissant ma haine remonter à la surface. Tu as vaincu Voldemort, mon père et les vilains mangemorts pourrissent en prison, et ton petit monde aseptisé et heureux tourne parfaitement rond ! 

Je fis une pause, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Il me fixait, sourcils froncés.

- Je vais te dire, Potter ! Ton monde parfait et toute cette guimauve qui t'entoure me donnent envie de vomir ! Maintenant, dégage !

- Je ne pensais pas que le fait de savoir ton père en prison t'affecterait à ce point, fit-il d'un air pensif.

Je sursautai violemment et voulut me lever pour lui flanquer mon poing dans la figure, mais j'avais surestimé mes forces. Je retombais sur le lit, épuisé.

- Salaud, grondai-je entre mes dents, salaud !

Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi.

- Vraiment ? Tu l'aimais tant que ça, ton père ? demanda-t-il. L'autre jour, Molly Weasley a vu ta mère au ministère. Elles ont discuté un moment, et Molly m'a confié par la suite que jamais elle n'avait vu Narcissa Malfoy aussi radieuse que depuis l'incarcération de son cher mari !

Il avait raison. Ma mère revivait depuis qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Je sentis des larmes brûlantes, amères, monter à mes yeux. Je les ravalai tant bien que mal, et levai de nouveau mon poing dans sa direction. Il s'en saisit sans aucune difficulté, et dieu seul sait comment, je me retrouvai dans ses bras, ma tête contre la sienne.

Il me caressait doucement les cheveux.

J'avais chaud, j'étais bien.

Un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit. Un sentiment que je me devais de combattre à tout prix.

Je le repoussai violemment, faisant appel à toute ma colère pour m'y aider.

- Fous le camp, Potter ! sifflai-je. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu verras un Malfoy vaincu !!!

- J'en ai un sous les yeux, répliqua-t-il tranquillement.

Je le fixai quelques secondes, bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir. 

L'arrivée soudaine de Pompom m'en dispensa, à mon grand soulagement.

- C'est le jour des visites, annonça-t-elle d'un ton guilleret.

Un grand rouquin la suivait, accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde. Elle me sourit gentiment.

- Salut, Dray. Tu te souviens de moi ? Oh, bonjour, Harry !

C'était Fleur Delacour. Je me souvenais fort bien d'elle. D'une part parce qu'elle avait participé au tournoi inter-maisons lors de notre quatrième année d'études. Et d'autre part, parce qu'elle était venue travailler en Angleterre, à la fin de ses études.

Elle y avait connu le grand rouquin, Charlie Weasley, avec qui elle s'était fiancée.

Enfin, j'avais une raison plus personnelle de la connaître, vu que sa grand-mère et la mienne étaient sœurs.

Fleur et moi avions le même sang veela qui courrait dans nos veines. 

Et je vis tout de suite qu'elle avait compris le mal qui me rongeait. Ses beaux yeux se voilèrent de compassion tandis qu'ils allaient de Harry à moi.

Elle avait compris que mon sang veela le réclamait.

Ardemment, fiévreusement.

La saison de l'union approchait, et bientôt je ne serai plus capable de me contrôler, et encore moins de cacher mes sentiments.

Bientôt je devrai subir son dégoût, son mépris.

Mais aussi mon propre dégoût, mon propre mépris devant le choix étrange que me dictait mon sang.

Ça, Fleur l'avait compris en un clin d'œil. 

Avait-elle également compris que j'avais pris ma décision ? Je me souvins brusquement des paroles de ma grand-mère :

_Lorsque l'Union approche, un veela n'a que deux options qui s'offrent à lui : l'accouplement ou la mort._

Mon choix était fait, désormais…

°°°

**A suivre… POV Harry.**

**Je sais, je sais, c'est vachement gai (Qui a dit gay, lol) !**


	3. POV Harry

Sympathy for the devil 

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résume** : Que faire lorsque votre pire ennemi depuis sept ans se meurt lentement sous vos yeux ? Les fermer ou les ouvrir en grand ?

**Couple **: HP/DM **(WAOW ! QUELLE SURPRISE, N'EST-CE PAS ? )**

**Genre** : Mini-fic en 4 chapitres. PG. Est-il besoin de préciser que les persos sont OOC ? Visiblement, JKR n'aura jamais l'idée de caser Harry et Draco ensemble ! 

**Réponses aux rewiews** : 

Kaorulabelle : Salut, Miss ! Heureuse de voir que tu me suis toujours !

Zairoon : Tu ferais tout ça si je tue Draco ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi, je suis incapable de lui faire du mal ! Je l'aime beaucoup trop…

Daikyo : Merci pour le compliment, la suite est l !

Vif d'or : Gros bisous à toi aussi, je me sens moins solitaire depuis qu'il y a un membre de plus au club des trentenaires ! 'Très grand talent' ? Tu m'as fait rougir, la !

Nyonoshii : Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi, ma petite puce (tu permets ? Chez moi, cette expression dénote un signe d'affection). D'une part, je n'aime pas rire des gens, surtout si ça doit leur faire de la peine. D'autre part, je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a au moins une personne qui respecte les consignes du site ! Donc, je serais ravie de savoir que tu as lu mes autres fics, même si tu as sauté les passages R, lol ! J'en ai une autre en cours, qui s'appelle « A menteur, menteur et demi » et qui est classée PG, si ça t'intéresse ? Alors rassure-toi, je ne me moque pas. La première personne dont je me moque, c'est moi-même ! Mais on n'atteint pas mon grand âge sans acquérir cette aptitude, lol ! Je te fais de gros bisous !

Hayden : Merci beaucoup. Pour ma part, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo.

Nicole Pavlovna : Ouais, très éculé, comme jeu de mot, mais bon, j'ai pas pu résister ! Bises, Nicky !

Celinette : Pourquoi tu n'as pas rewiewé le premier chapitre ? Parce que j'update plus vite que mon ombre, c'est ça, lol ? Je te rassure, ça ne va pas durer ! Ouais, en fait, pour une fois je voulais faire un truc hyper dramatique, mais impossible d'y arriver ! Je ne dois tout simplement pas être capable de faire une death fic ! Plein de bisous à toi aussi, ma puce ! Au fait, c'est quand qu'on s'écrit une fic, toutes les deux, lol ? (Je plaisante à moitié, car pour l'instant, j'ai vraiment trop de fics sur le feu, mais quand j'aurai un peu terminé tout ça, tu serais éventuellement d'accord ? ''Air implorant'')

Lisandra : Merci, Lisandra ! A bientôt !

Tiayel : Dis donc, toi ? ! Tu te ficherai pas un peu de moi, lol ? ! Comparer ma fic au Cid de Corneille ! Le cid du pauvre, oui ! Mais je te rassure, ça va se terminer mieux que la pièce, en effet ! Harry va secouer les bretelles du tragédien Malfoy !

Cholera : C'est sur que mon Draco est carrément OOC ! Mais je vais te dire, quand on voit à quel point il est inconsistant dans le dernier tome de JKR, c'est pas difficile d'être OOC !

Frite 12 : Kissous ma frite à moi ! Fais gaffe, je vais te manger un de ces quatre, lol !

Lonnie : Ah ! '' Soupir d'extase'' Ma Lonnie que j'ai réussie à convertir aux slashs ! Pour Fleur Delacour, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis mis en tête qu'elle devait finir avec Charlie Weasley ! J'ai d'ailleurs en projet pour beaucoup plus tard une fic hétéro (enfin ! me diras-tu) avec ces deux-là en vedette. Bises, ma Lonnie !

Lululle : Salut, choupinette ! Harry va le secouer un peu, à ce tragédien de pacotille, tu vas voir !

Genevieve Black : Ta rewiew m'a trop fait rire ! Biz à toi aussi Genevieve !

Anya et Xeres : Coucou, toi ! Non, pas de saison ou les Malfoys sont en chaleur, lol ! Mais une période dans la vie d'un veela ou il est en chaleur, comme pour les saumons, quoi ! Mdr ! Et comme Draco a du sang veela... Tu me suis ? Et si tu ne me suis pas, lis donc la magnifique fic de Frizzy, « Magnétic attraction », elle est superbe...

Syl2Sy : Mais ta rewiew m'a fait très plaisir, je te rassure ! Je suis comme toi, j'attends de voir si l'histoire me plait vraiment pour laisser une rewiew. Merci, en tous cas.

Cho04Chang : Merci beaucoup !

Cordelune : Salut ! Ouais, cette satané « A menteur... » est bien partie pour durer, lol ! Tu sais que j'ai été très émue de lire ce que tu avais mis dans ta rewiew ? Ne dis pas que tu n'es pas suffisamment douée ou imaginative, car tu es les deux ! J'adore tes fics, et je me suis régalée avec « Message » ! 

Blaise le poussin masqu : Salut, les jumeaux ! Sang et Honneur ne va pas être une comédie, mais je vous rassure, j'essaierai quand même d'y mettre un peu d'humour. Pour cette fic, je vous laisse la surprise !

Angelina Delacour : Navré, ma puce ! Pas de lemon dans cette fic, lol ! Mais ne pique pas de crise quand même ! Bises.

Black-Alex : Contente de te revoir, Alex ! Voilà le chapitre 3, le prochain est le dernier.

Saael' : Oui, après relecture, c'est vrai que je balance pas mal d'infos d'un coup. J'espère que tu trouveras le chapitre 3 plus explicatif. Tu le sais, depuis le temps, que je ne me relis pas, lol ! Sinon, je crois que je ne posterai pas les ¾ de mes textes ! Mais si, tes conseils sont compréhensibles ! Quant à moi, je t'encourage vivement, si ce n'est déjà fait, à te diriger vers le milieu éditorial, tu es très douée !

Miya Black : En voilà une qui a tout compris ! Bravo, Miya et bisous !

Lulu-Cyfair : Ma Lulu, je suis contente que tu aies updaté « Tel est pris » ! Je te fais de grosses bises. PS : Salue Lucius de ma part !

Onarluca : Salut, Artémis ! Voilà la suite, et gros bisous !

°°°

**3**

**POV Harry**

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous quittâmes, Fleur, Charlie et moi, un Malfoy au bord de l'évanouissement. Pompom nous avait mis à la porte en nous expliquant très clairement que 'Monseigneur' avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité. Et que notre présence le perturbait beaucoup trop.

Dieu seul savait pourquoi !

La mienne, passe encore, je pouvais le comprendre. Le prince des serpentards et moi-même nous détestions depuis notre première année !

Mais Charlie et Fleur ne lui avaient rien fait. Absolument rien.

Etait-ce le spectacle de leur amour qui le mettait mal à l'aise ? Je l'étais, moi aussi. Ils semblaient si heureux ensemble…

Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir jaloux, car je savais que je n'aurais jamais droit à un bonheur de ce genre.

Ou alors, mon petit serpent blond aurait intérêt à changer de façon radicale son opinion sur ma personne !

Pourtant, pourtant… 

Durant quelques brèves secondes, j'avais senti sa peau contre la mienne, je l'avais serré dans mes bras… J'avais passé ma main dans ses cheveux… et il m'avait laissé faire.

Avant de me repousser brutalement.

Appuyé contre le mur, perdu dans mes pensées et troublé par mes sentiments, je mis un petit moment avant de remarquer que Fleur venait de me poser une question.

- Pardon, tu disais ?

Elle eut un demi-sourire.

- Je te demandais juste si les sentiments de Draco étaient réciproques…

_Sentiments ? Réciproques ?_ Hol ! J'avais loupé un épisode ! Mais de quoi parlait-elle donc ? !

- Tu m'expliques, Fleur ? Parce que je suis un peu largué !

- C'est ce que je vois, dit-elle doucement.

Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite. Charlie nous attendait dehors.

- C'est fou ce que cet endroit me rappelle comme souvenirs ! murmura-t-il, amusé.

Fleur lui planta un bisou sur la bouche.

- Les souvenirs, ça attendra, amour ! Harry et Draco ont un sacré problème !

La phrase fit tilt dans mon cerveau. Comment ça, Harry **_et_ **Draco ? Je me retins de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de Harry **_et_** Draco. J'avais admis mes sentiments, mais j'avais aussi admis, par la même occasion, qu'il ne les partagerait jamais.

Et ça faisait sacrément mal !

- Harry, commença-t-elle, semblant chercher ses mots, savais-tu que ma grand-mère et celle de Draco étaient sœurs ?

Je sursautai. Première nouvelle ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça venait faire ici ?

- Non, répondis-je prudemment, attendant la suite.

- C'étaient deux jumelles veela, expliqua-t-elle. Et donc, Draco et moi avons un tiers de leur sang qui coule dans nos veines.

Je ne voyais toujours pas ou elle voulait en venir. Mon incompréhension dut se lire sur mon visage, car elle reprit patiemment.

- Il arrive un moment, dans la vie d'un veela, où son attraction magnétique se réveille lorsqu'il trouve le partenaire qu'il a cherché toute sa vie. Il s'ensuit une parade amoureuse qui dure plusieurs mois, et pendant laquelle le veela cherche à séduire son futur compagnon.

Et ça voulait dire quoi, ça ? Que Malfoy avait trouvé sa moiti ? C'était ça qui le mettait dans cet état ?

- En règle générale, reprit Fleur, tout se termine au moment de l'Union, qui clôture la parade amoureuse. 

- L'Union ? demandai-je, intrigué.

- L'accouplement, expliqua-t-elle en souriant, et mes joues me brûlèrent soudain. Il est bien rare qu'un veela ne parvienne pas à séduire la personne de son choix.

Charlie lui jeta un coup d'œil entendu avant d'ajouter :

- J'en sais quelque chose…

Et j'eus la stupéfaction (et l'amusement !) de voir Fleur rougir à son tour.

- Oui, bon, ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit ! grommela-t-elle. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le moment est arrivé pour Draco de courtiser son futur partenaire.

Pourtant, je ne l'avais vu draguer personne, ces derniers temps. Mais… Attendez une minute ! Elle venait bien de dire « **_son_** partenaire » ? ! Etait-elle en train de dire que…

- C'est d'un homme dont il s'agit, dans ce cas précis. Tout à fait, Harry, tu as compris.

- Fleur, tu n'es pas en train de suggérer que…

- Je ne suggère rien, Harry, je constate, c'est tout… Je constate qu'au lieu de déployer tout son charme naturel pour séduire l'élu de son cœur, Draco est tout simplement en train de se laisser mourir !

Elle avait hurlé ces derniers mots. Visiblement plus inquiète qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre pour son lointain cousin. Décidément, j'allais de surprise en surprise.

- Mais pourquoi ? fut tout ce que je pus demander.

Elle posa une main amicale sur mon bras.

- Réfléchis, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser quelqu'un à se laisser mourir, sinon le rejet de la personne aimée ? Draco n'accepte pas le choix que lui impose son sang, il est persuadé que l'objet de ses désirs ne l'aimera jamais, et donc, en bon tragédien qu'il est, il va choisir l'option la plus dramatique.

- Il va se suicider ? interrogea Charlie, incrédule. Mais… on ne meurt plus d'amour, de nos jours !

J'étais complètement d'accord avec lui. Ce crétin de Malfoy ! Lui et son éternel sens du mélodrame ! Monsieur détestait les moldus, mais il aurait certainement adoré Shakespeare, Corneille et Racine ! 

- Fleur, c'est arrivé souvent ? demandais-je abruptement. Qu'un veela se tue parce que l'objet de sa… flamme lui résiste ?

- Dans le cas d'un pur veela, non, dit-elle pensivement. Car leur attraction magnétique est telle qu'il est quasiment impossible d'y résister. Mais dans le cas d'une personne dont l'héritage veela est atténué par le mélange avec un autre sang, l'attraction est moindre. Le partenaire désiré peut la contrer plus facilement. Néanmoins, je te rassure, les sangs mêlés se remettent aussi beaucoup plus facilement de ce genre de déception qu'un pur veela, qui lui, n'aura guère d'autre choix que de mourir si son partenaire le rejette ! Draco pourra donc surmonter un refus. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais il le pourra.

- Mais, à ma connaissance, dis-je, suivant mon idée, Malfoy n'avait personne en vue, ces derniers temps. Il n'a essayé de courtiser aucune fille et encore moins un garçon !

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein, Harry ? me demanda Charlie avec un sourire.

Apparemment, lui, si. Mais moi, je nageais en eaux complètement troubles. Une lueur, pourtant, commençait à percer dans tout ce brouillard, mais elle éclairait une idée si inconcevable que je devais forcément me tromper.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que c'est de moi dont il s'agit ???

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de poser la question. Et tant pis s'ils devaient me rire au nez !

Fleur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Enfin, il a compris ! Alléluia !

- QUOI ?!?!?! Mais vous êtes dingues !!! m'écriais-je, partagé entre la frayeur et l'incrédulité.

Charlie secoua négativement la tête. Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres pleines.

- La question étant… est-ce que ses sentiments sont partagés ?

- MAIS… mais, balbutiais-je, il n'a pas essayé de… enfin, de… vous voyez, quoi !

Fleur éclata de rire, tant et si bien que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Je la regardai faire, un peu vexé.

- Enfin, Harry, réfléchis ! dit-elle entre deux hoquets. Il est persuadé que tu le détestes, que tu le haïras toujours ! Et comme…

- … et comme Monsieur est un grand tragédien, complétai-je, soudainement furieux, il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de tenter le coup, préférant mille fois s'apitoyer sur lui-même et finir dans la peau d'un martyre !

Tout en devisant, nous étions arrivés devant le terrain de quidditch. Je fis brusquement volte-face, mais Fleur me retint par le bras.

- Ou vas-tu, Harry ?

- M'expliquer avec ce pompeux imbécile ! ripostai-je, hors de moi.

- Harry… ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs, d'accord ?

Lui donner de faux espoirs ? J'allais lui botter les fesses, oui ! Et ensuite, ensuite seulement, je lui avouerais mes sentiments… 

Non, mais ! Il se prenait pour qui, bon sang ! ? Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de venir me trouver pour m'expliquer tout ça ! Il avait fallu que ce soit deux étrangers à l'histoire qui m'informent !

Je laissais Fleur et Charlie en plan, et filai en direction de l'infirmerie. 

- Draco Malfoy, ils faut qu'on parle ! hurlai-je en ouvrant la porte à toute volée.

Et la panique m'envahit.

La chambre était vide.

°°°

**A suivre… POV final de Draco.**


	4. POV Draco

**Sympathy** **for the devil**

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résume** : Que faire lorsque votre pire ennemi depuis sept ans se meurt lentement sous vos yeux ? Les fermer ou les ouvrir en grand ?

**Couple **: HP/DM **(WAOW ! QUELLE SURPRISE, N'EST-CE PAS ? )**

**Genre** : Mini-fic en 4 chapitres. PG. Est-il besoin de préciser que les persos sont OOC ? Visiblement, JKR n'aura jamais l'idée de caser Harry et Draco ensemble ! Et quel dommage ! J'espère au moins qu'ils finiront par devenir amis, mais ça m'a l'air franchement mal barr !

**Réponses aux rewiews** :

Amano Ai : Moi, cruelle ? NOOOOOON… Juste un peu, lol ! Voila la fin, rassure-toi.

Emmanuele : La voila, et c'est aussi la fin !

Vif d'or : Illégal ? J'adore tout ce qui est illégal, lol ! de toute façon, si tu réclames la peine de mort, plus de fics, lol ! Je te fais de grosses bises !

Lonnie : Et si je laissais tout simplement parler mon côté romantique, qu'en penses-tu, ma Lonnie ? Bises, ma puce.

Zairoon : Des menaces, maintenant ? MDR ! Tu devrais savoir que ça ne marche pas, avec moi. Voila, suite et fin dans ce chapitre, t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas fait bobo à Dray !

Celinette : Oui, une fic à deux, mais pas en ce moment, ma puce, parce que je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête. J'ai vraiment trop de choses en cours, et pas seulement au niveau textes ! Ravie de voir que tu as updaté « Le vin… » ! je te fais de grosses bises, ma Céline.

Syl2Sy : Voila le dénouement et merci pour ta rewiew !

Arwen yuy : Merci pour cette longue rewiew, lol ! T'inquiète pas, moi aussi, j'ai un humour très bizarre. Il paraît que je suis sadique… Sans doute à cause de mes fins de chapitres, lol ? Bisous.

Lisandra : Quoi ! Il est pas né le jour ou tu me verras tuer mon Draco chéri, lol ! J'en serai beaucoup trop malheureuse !

Blaise le poussin masqu : Salut, les jumeaux ! Ne vous inquietez pas, ça se termine bien !

Lululle : Final, car la fic est terminée et pas autre chose, rassure-toi ma choupinette !

Nicole Pavlovna : Salut, Nicky ! Harry a toujours été long à la détente ! Et Draco ne porterait pas ce nom s'il n'était pas de mauvaise foi, lol ! Bises.

Kyogirl 63 : Non… c'est pas la tour d'astronomie ! Je suis plus arme blanche, pour le suicide !

Lulu-Cyfair : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec la tour d'astronomie, lol ? Non, je suis plus tragique pour les suicides, moi. Arme blanche… Kisses, ma Lulu !

Daisuki : Non, il ne va pas mourir, t'inquiète pas ! Bises et merci pour ta rewiew.

Zazan : Tu es la troisième personne à me parler de la tour d'Astronomie ! mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait cette tour, lol !

Genevieve Black : Ta rewiew m'a explosée de rire ! "Mais il est où le con ?", MdR ! Réponse dans ce chapitre !

Saael' : Coucou, toi ! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de chapitre le week-end dernier, tu l'auras à la fin de cette semaine. Pour ta rewiew, ça m'énerve que tu aies toujours raison, lol ! Effectivement, en relisant, je me suis rendue compte que Riry n'avait pas toujours une manière de parler qui était de son âge… Si ça continue, tu vas avoir toutes mes fics qui vont passer entre tes mains, méfie-toi, lol !

Cordelune : Oui, le dernier chapitre est la ! Merci pour tes compliments, ma puce, mais je trouve que tu es nettement plus douée que moi. A quand une nouvelle fic style Message ?

Tiayel : « Je ne pense pas faire étudier tes écrits à mes élèves » ? Tu es prof ou tu te destines à une carrière de prof ? Sans indiscrétion, quel âge as-tu ? Personnellement, j'ai toujours préféré Musset, Marivaux et Shakespeare à ces braves Corneille et Racine !

Nyonoshii : Ah, c'est toi ! T'étais pas loin, c'est pas une corde, c'est… Lis le chapitre, tu vas vite le savoir ! J'ai effectivement fait un énorme clin d'œil à Magnetic Attraction, car j'adore cette fic ! Et dis-moi, as-tu lu « A menteur, menteur et demi » ? J'aimerai bien avoir ton avis, lol ! Bises.

Miya Black : Je suis toujours ravie d'avoir une rewiew de toi, même courte, lol ! Je te fais de grosses bises !

Anya et Xeres : Moi aussi je trouve que Fleur et Charlie vont bien ensemble, et ce sont deux personnages si peu exploités que j'envisage sérieusement de faire une fic sur eux, un jour… As-tu lu « Magnetic Attraction » ? Géniale, non ?

Onarluca : Salut, Artemis ! Suite et fin dans ce chapitre !

Black-Alex : Salut, Alex ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire ta fic, mais dès que je le fais, je te laisse une rewiew pour te donner mon avis, c'est promis ! D'ici là, je te fais de grosses bises !

°°°

**4**

**POV Draco**

Enfin, ils étaient partis. Ils m'avaient laissé seul. J'étais libre. Libre de faire ce que l'on m'avait empêché de faire la nuit dernière.

Je me levai précautionneusement du lit. Le décor semblait tournoyer, et j'attendis quelques secondes qu'il se stabilise. Mon estomac me rappelait de façon cruelle que je ne mangeais pratiquement plus, et ce depuis trop longtemps.

Je saisis ma baguette, m'habillais grâce à un sort, puis je quittai silencieusement l'infirmerie.

Les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Les profs ne me verraient pas aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs, ils ne me verraient plus jamais.

Draco Malfoy allait débarrasser le monde de sa présence. Et le monde ne s'en porterait certainement que mieux…

Les couloirs étaient déserts, comme je m'y étais attendu. Je partis en direction de la forêt interdite, sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas tout de suite l'idée de me chercher là-bas.

Je ne m'arrêtais que lorsque je parvins à destination : une clairière ombragée ou j'aimais venir me recueillir et penser à ma guise.

Je posai ma main sur le tronc d'un vieux chêne. Toutes ses années, il m'avait vu grandir, et avait été le témoin privilégié de mes joies, mais aussi de mes chagrins d'enfant et d'adolescent.

Il avait vu ce que ma carapace de Malfoy m'interdisait de montrer aux autres.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière fois que je me retrouvais sous ses branches amicales.

- _Pugnus_ _arma_, dis-je à mi-voix en levant bien haut ma baguette.

Un poignard à la lame aiguisée apparut dans ma main gauche. Je déposai lentement ma baguette sur le sol, et contemplai un instant l'arme blanche, admirant sa beauté, et le reflet du soleil jouant sur l'acier.

C'était le moment. Pas question de reculer. Je n'étais pas un lâche.

Une phrase lointaine, dont je ne me rappelais plus l'auteur, me revint soudain en mémoire.

_Il faut bien plus de courage pour affronter la vie que pour se donner la mort…_

D'accord. OK. J'étais bel et bien un lâche. Tant pis.

Je ne me sentais plus l'envie, ni la force, de continuer à vivre ma sordide existence.

Je levai lentement le poignard et l'apposai sur mon poignet gauche. J'allais ouvrir mes veines, et regarder mon sang, soi-disant si pur, couler et rejoindre mère nature…

- Est-ce que tu comptes continuer tes conneries encore longtemps, Draco ? fit soudain une voix bien connue.

Le sursaut me fit lâcher violemment l'arme. Adossé au tronc du chêne, les bras croisés, Harry me regardait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Je crus que j'allais hurler de frustration. Mon suicide était encore rat !

- Comment m'as-tu trouv ? demandai-je d'une voix acide.

- Tu venais de quitter ta chambre quand j'y suis entré, répondit-il tranquillement. Par la fenêtre, je t'ai vu te diriger vers la forêt interdite. Je t'ai donc suivi.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas foutre le camp et me laisser mourir en paix ? haletai-je. J'aurai cru que tu serais ravi de me voir disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes !

A ma profonde stupeur, il se mit à applaudir.

- Hamlet Malfoy, acte deux, scène trois ! fit-il, sarcastique. Quel excellent tragédien tu fais ! Shakespeare t'aurait adoré, sans aucun doute !

Chez moi, la colère remplaça rapidement la surprise.

- Bordel, Potter ! hurlai-je en ramassant la dague et en l'agitant de façon menaçante dans sa direction. Tu veux assister au spectacle, ou quoi !

- _Accio_ _Daga_, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

Mon arme s'envola et atterrit dans sa main. J'en aurai pleuré de frustration.

Un intense sentiment de lassitude tomba soudain sur moi. Mes épaules plièrent sous ce poids et je tombai à genoux, fatigué de lutter contre Harry.

Encore et toujours.

Quoi que je fasse, il ne me laisserait jamais en paix. Il gagnerait toujours. Je n'aurais jamais le dessus sur lui…

- Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de moi, Harry ? demandai-je dans un souffle. Que t'importe que je vive ou que je meure ?

- Plus que tu ne le penses, fut son énigmatique réponse.

Le silence régna entre nous pendant quelques minutes. J'avais fermé les yeux, épuisé, quand soudain un léger bruissement près de moi m'apprit qu'il venait de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir toujours tout compliquer, Draco ? s'enquit-il d'une voix posée. Pourquoi vouloir mettre du drame là ou il ne devrait y avoir que de la comédie ?

Je ne pus retenir un sourire sans joie.

- Parce que je suis un Malfoy, pardi !

Ma réponse devait très certainement être drôle, car il éclata de rire.

Celui qui n'a jamais entendu le rire du survivant ne sait pas ce qu'il perd ! Il est cristallin, limpide et rafraîchissant comme une source d'eau pure.

C'est un rire qui rend heureux ceux qui l'entendent.

Je sentis ma tristesse s'envoler. En quelques paroles, sans le savoir, il m'avait donné une raison d'espérer.

Mon regard rencontra le sien, et il me fit une petite grimace moqueuse.

- On ne meurt plus d'amour, de nos jours, Drake. C'est carrément dépassé, comme thème.

Je sursautai. Comment pouvait-il savoir… ?

- Fleur m'a expliqué, dit-il en réponse à ma question muette.

Je refermai les yeux et poussai un gémissement de profond désespoir.

- Elle t'a dit que j'avais du sang veela dans les veines ?

- Et elle m'a aussi expliqué pour l'Union.

Tant qu'à faire ! T'avait-elle aussi dit que je t'aimais comme un fou ! Mon dieu, j'espérais bien que non !

- Mais, continua Harry, elle a aussi émis une idée complètement saugrenue…

Je frissonnais imperceptiblement, attendant la suite.

- Elle pense que tu es amoureux de moi, termina-t-il enfin.

Un ange passa. Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Ni quoi faire, d'ailleurs. Mes joues me brûlaient.

- Draco, réponds-moi. Es-tu amoureux de moi ? Suis-je le partenaire que tu as choisi ?

Sa voix avait pris des inflexions d'une douceur extrême.

- Regarde-moi, Dray.

Je m'exécutais, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Mais je n'aurai su dire avec certitude si ces tremblements étaient du à mon épuisement physique ou à ma détresse.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? redemanda-t-il.

Nos yeux se soudèrent et sans que je puisse me retenir, je m'entendis répondre d'une voix troublée :

- Oui.

J'étais mort. Je fermais les yeux, persuadé qu'il allait me tuer, ou, tout au moins, se moquer de moi et piétiner sans pitié mon pauvre cœur.

Mais je sentis soudain deux lèvres au goût de cannelle se poser sur les miennes, pour un baiser d'une douceur qui me fit fondre.

Machinalement, j'entrouvris la bouche, et le baiser s'approfondit, nos langues se mettant à danser un ballet sensuel et tendre.

Cela dura quelques longues et plaisantes minutes, et lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nous étions tous deux hors d'haleine.

Je ne pus que le dévisager, le souffle court.

Stupéfait.

- Tu m'as pourri la vie pendant sept ans, Draco, dit-il enfin d'un ton dur. Tu as vraiment été mon pire cauchemar.

Ses paroles me glacèrent le cœur. Quel imbécile j'avais été d'espérer quoi que ce soit ! J'avais été infernal avec lui ! Comment imaginer une seule seconde qu'il puisse éprouver ne serait-ce que de la compassion pour moi ?

De la pitié pour le diable…

J'avais parlé à voix haute. Mais je ne m'en rendis compte qu'en entendant sa réponse.

- J'éprouve beaucoup plus que de la pitié pour toi, Draco… Malgré ce que tu m'as fait subir, je ne peux pas nier mes sentiments profonds…

Il me serra dans ses bras, et tout contre mes lèvres, il murmura doucement :

- Je t'aime.

Nos bouches se reprirent avec fièvre, et alors que nos sentiments nous submergeaient, notre étreinte se resserra.

Cœurs, corps et âmes enfin à l'unisson…

°°°

**FIN**

**Voilà, une fic de plus de terminée. Une fic sans prétention et énormément guimauve (Vous ai-je dit que j'adooore la guimauve ?), mais j'espère tout de même que vous l'avez aimée. **

**Et un grand merci à ****Artemis**** Trismegiste pour sa rewiew très constructive. J'ai réparé mon erreur… Effectivement, en anglais, Sympathy signifie Compassion. C'est ce qu'on appelle un « faux ami », lol…**


End file.
